


Whatever You Want

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Mickey just wants to please ian, Rewards, compliant, confused!Ian, insecure!mickey, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt: Ian ask Mickey to not be so rude and vulgar around his friends so Mickey stops, even when he and Ian are alone. Ian gets worried and they have a heart to heart cause Ian loves his sassy little Mickey





	

**Author's Note:**

> This totally spun in a way i didn't intent. -Shrugs- Hope you like anyway. 
> 
> Muahs!

It had all started one evening when after spending the day with Ian's friends, Ian and Mickey had a fight over Mickey’s ‘attitude’ toward said friends.  It was a heated argument, and after that night Mickey had thought about it. He thought Ian loved him the way he was, he thought they were good but that fight made him think about it. He had a choice to make. While logically he should have just talked to Ian maybe, was that what he did? Of course not, he decided it was either leave Ian, make Ian accept who he was, or the only option left was to do what Ian was asking, and change.  Which is exactly what he decided to do as hard as it was that first night. 

 

Dinner with Ian's friends, he kept his mouth shut, fake smiled at them all including that demon spawn Hillary. God, he hated that witch. Her and her girlfriend Gretta, Gretta wasn’t so bad he supposed but that other one... So he did what he thought his boyfriend would want, he kept his mouth shut, everything that pissed him off, he let it go, and Ian seemed happy, he smiled at him, told him how proud he was when they got home, showed him how proud he was. That’s when it really began, Mickey found that he really fucking liked it when Ian was happy, and even more when Ian told him how good he was. So what if people looked at him funny when He did exactly what his boyfriend told him too. So what if those assholes made little comments about what a pussy he was, he didn’t give a shit.

 

As time passed he found that he needed those words, he wanted and needed them. The smile on Ian’s lips when he came home and Mickey had cleaned for him or cooked for him. When they went out and Mickey behaved, and oh how Mickey fucking loved the rewards. The complete and utter ecstasy that came with his very satisfied boyfriend. After a few months of finding new things to please Ian became difficult. The simple things were just things that Mickey did, so while Ian smiled when he did them, it wasn’t the same. Mickey was always looking for new ways to get that reaction out of Ian.  Which is what found him here, at this boring ass party, he knew Ian wanted to go, so he agreed. 

 

The night started out perfect. Ian was all over Mickey, and Mickey was in fucking heaven.  Tonight would be a good night, or least he had thought so until bitchface, Hillary had made some snide comment and Mickey did what he was supposed to do, and he sat in his chair, and just looked down. Ian seemed distant after that, not mad but curious and it was driving Mickey crazy, what did Ian want him to do? He would do it. He just didn’t know what it was.

 

 

 

Mickey was outside smoking, calming his nerves, he did that. Sure he was a good boyfriend, but he wasn’t a fucking saint and sometimes, he just wanted to reach across that table and grab that bitch by her hair and slam it into the table over and over again. But he didn’t. He was good right? So why wasn’t his boyfriend out here telling him how fucking good he was, while bending him over the railing.  He huffed.

 

“You think that compliance shit is gonna work forever Mickey?” Hillary says stepping outside and he rolled his eyes. Bitch.  “That he’s gonna stick around the trash forever. That’s all you are, a low life, southside, you are nothing, and you know he’s going to see it someday. That he’s gonna leave you, that why you’re all quiet now, pretending to be a nice person. Nobody buys your shit asshole. And when he leaves you, I will be here laughing as your life goes up in flames.”

 

“Fuck off. Just shut the fuck up!” Mickey yells at her.

 

“What did you just say?” came barreling the voice of a very angry Ian Gallagher. Mickey turned suddenly, damn it, he was gonna be mad. And Mickey would be left disappointed wondering how to fix this. 

 

“I..Ian…Baby…I’m sorry…I just…” He starts but Ian doesn’t look at him, he glares across the balcony.

 

“Answer me Hillary, what the fuck did you just say to him?!?” His booming voice is angry and his glare could probably fucking kill.

 

“Ian..”She starts.

 

“You don’t speak to him like that, fucking ever!  How fucking dare you?!” He says stepping forward.

 

“Ian, I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just trying to get a rise out of him, he’s so fucking compliant. Quiet, and obedient, just…wanted to see the asshole I first met is all.” She says and Mickey looks at her curiously.  “He was fun, we all think so. I just wanted him to fucking yell or some shit.” She says and Ian glares at her.

 

“We are done here, go!” He yells and Mickey cowers against the balcony, waiting for his boyfriend to yell at him.

 

“Mickey….” His voice is nociably softer than before.

 

“I’m sorry Ian, I didn’t mean to yell.” He says quietly. “Don’t be mad.”

 

“What? You think I’m mad at you? Why in the hell would I be? You did nothing wrong? I just don’t understand.”

 

“Understand?”

 

“Why? The Mickey I know, I would have had to pull off of her for talking to him like that. The man I love would never let anyone speak to him like that. What’s going on? What she said about you being compliant, I mean, you are, and I’ve noticed but I thought you were just doing nice things for me, but you aren’t are you? What is going on?” Ian asks softly stepping closer to Mickey.

 

Mickey keeps looking away until Ian asks, an of fucking course Mickey turns to him. “I…I just want to make you happy, want to do what you want…want to…”

 

“Want to what? Tell me.” Ian demands.

 

“Want to be good for you.” Mickey says. Ian eyes widen as recognition crosses his face, all of the times Mickey got excited when Ian called him that.

“Oh, Mickey baby. You’re always good for me. That doesn’t mean I want you to do this to yourself.  Do you know why I fell in love with you huh?” Mickey just stares at him.  “I fell in love with this tough as hell, mouthy as fuck, meanest, angry little mother fucker, and I fell in love with him because even through all of that shit, he looked at me and those eyes would fucking soften. You made me feel like I was the only thing that mattered, even during my shittiest days. I love when you do things for me, don’t ever think I don’t, but what makes them special is that it’s just for me. Me and you. That’s all that matters. I will never leave you.” He adds at the end somehow knowing Mickey needs to hear it.

 

“But, you said I needed to be nicer, that I was mean to your friends,” Mickey says.

 

“Holy fuck…that’s what this…Mickey, I asked you to reign it in a little bit. You called Gabby a…what was it, a desperate whore…The girl cried in the bathroom for like an hour Mick, I just wanted you to be a little nicer. I never wanted you to stop being you baby. I want you to be happy.” He says.

 

“I’m happy when I make you happy Ian. I like when you…” He looks around and leans into Ian. “Reward me.” He says. And Ian chuckles.

 

“You don’t have to be nice to bitches like Hillary to get me to reward you. How about this, I want you to bring out that mean as hell, south side fuck you up Milkovich, for everytime that you bite back when someone’s an asshole to you, I’ll give you a very good reward.” He whispers sending shivers down Mickey’s spine. “Wish you would have told me what you were doing sooner. You know it’s easier to reward you if I know that’s what you’re looking for baby. Promise me to never be anybody but you okay?” He says sweetly and Mickey nods.

 

\--

“Oh god, would you fucking muzzle your girlfriend before I do?” Mickey says looking over at Gretta.  She shakes her head and holds up her hands.

“I ain’t in this shit.” She says laughing and looks over at Hillary with this loving gaze and Mickey wonders what she sees in her, but he supposes the same could be said about Ian about him so he lets it go. Especially because every time he bites back at someone Ian’s hand moves farther up his leg.  If Mickey being the perfect boyfriend had turned him on, it was obvious Mickey being just himself was turning him on even more right now.

\--

 

Mickey and Ian lay curled up in their bed after what was possibly the best sex they might have have ever had. Atleast in Mickey’s strong opinion. “We need to talk about this babe.” Ian says nipping at Mickey’s neck.

 

“What? You not into it?” Mickey asks curiously. That would suck.

 

“Not into it? Are you kidding me? That’s the hottest shit I’ve ever seen.  I was thinking more along the lines of you actually talking to me and telling me what’s going on with you. First of all just because I ask you to do something does not mean I’m leaving if you don’t do it.”

 

“I know, and that’s not it, sure the first time but I really just liked doing what you like. It might sound stupid to you, it’s not just about you liking what I do, I really like the fucking rewards.”

 

“What about punishment?” Ian says thoughtfully.

 

“What?” Mickey looks over at Ian and the twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Well. Think about it, you like when I reward you yeah?” Ian asks and Mickey nods. “How would you feel if when you’re bad, I punish you?” He says and licks at Mickey’s neck to get his point across.

 

“What kind of punishment?” Mickey says interested moving to straddle his boyfriend. “Like spanking or some shit?”

 

“Maybe, or delayed gratification, make you wait for it, make you beg for me.” Ian’s tone in his voice made Mickey ready to go again.

 

“Fuck.” Mickey says at the thought of it all.

 

“Oh he likes that huh?” Ian smiles. “God I love you, you know that?” Ian adds.

 

“I love you too asshole. Now get on me.”  He says and Ian holds up a finger.

 

“Ay, patience, I’ll take care of you…” Ian says biting at Mickey’s neck and flipping them both back over.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 7x02 last night, not spoiling, but dear fkin god.


End file.
